


[NCT]谈完恋爱再分手 （港九）

by EchoWang_Kusura



Series: 无法相亲的男人（划划子相亲图鉴） [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoWang_Kusura/pseuds/EchoWang_Kusura
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: 无法相亲的男人（划划子相亲图鉴） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962814
Kudos: 2





	[NCT]谈完恋爱再分手 （港九）

-谈完恋爱再分手-

-1-  
公司为了弥补上个月因为拖得过久的年终审查而泡汤的温泉团建，接下来几个周日组织了各部门之间的联谊活动。海外采购部的黄旭熙听说有免费的晚餐第一个就报名了，坐在对面办公桌的钱锟说没空陪他一起去，倒是和隔壁的李永钦八卦了一下他们部是和哪个部门联谊。李永钦端着咖啡没好气地绕过钱锟的办公桌，把帮他拿的健怡可乐扔给了黄旭熙，投去一个无奈惋惜的表情。

“嗨，人旭熙好不容易拉你一起去联谊，你还让人吃闭门羹。”李永钦喝了一口咖啡，黄旭熙趁机顺理成章地享用了钱锟的可乐。吧唧一声，可乐盖打开的声音响得在玻璃门外都听得见。李永钦晃动着脑袋，用指节推了推眼镜，哼着补了一句。“锟哥真不是男人。”

可怜的可乐还没被喝一口呢，就随着黄旭熙拍着大腿手而洒了不少。停在拐角处的人影显然因为这爽朗的笑声止住了步子，他身后的电梯门悄无声息地再次合上了。

金廷祐探出脑袋，往玻璃门另一头望了望。“海外采购部是在这层没错啊，宣传部不是在27层么。”金廷祐暗暗寻思着自己这加急的财务报告还要不要送进去了。他用冰凉的手指尖揉了揉泛红的眼睛，白色纸张上密密麻麻的数字从少年时期一直跟着金廷祐到今天，可他蓬松的头发软软的鼻尖和理工男这个词可一点也不搭。大楼里舒适的中央空调就着高浓度的咖啡，金廷祐这会儿甚至觉得有些闷得慌，他能感受到自己微微发红的脸蛋，他把这种好似紧张的氛围归罪于走廊另一头来历不明的笑声。

“你好啦好啦！别笑了！可乐都洒了。正好，大冬天的少喝点冷饮。”钱锟一手夺过笑成一团的黄旭熙手里就快被捏变形的易拉罐，刚准备走到李永钦面前亏他一拳来着。又在关键时刻收住了，只轻轻地把垃圾扔进废纸篓。“哎呀，永钦知道你和宣传部的李部长熟得很，联谊的事你肯定有消息，透露一点给我不，就当让我给旭熙赔不是咯。”  
李永钦咬着吸管，吊着眼打量着钱锟，像是猫咪伸懒腰一样，下一秒身体就全赖在了靠椅上。打着哈欠回复道：“这次我真不知道，李部长最近好像和他部门同事闹别扭了，心情不是很好。还是别扰他的好，不过......”  
他话说到一半，停顿下来，直勾勾地盯着钱锟。  
钱锟嘴角弯起邪魅的弧度，也回他一个八卦的眼神。“不过什么？”  
李永钦假笑着脸，坐直了起来，用手机圆珠笔的笔尖指了指旁边的废纸篓。“垃圾记得分类哦，锟哥。”

一波未平一波又起，黄旭熙看着被玩弄的钱锟这次不光笑还拍起了巴掌。钱锟压抑着被撩拨的后悔感，把气都撒到某个过于张狂的人身上。“黄旭熙你小子够了啊，李永钦我不敢拿他怎么样，你这三天不打就上房揭瓦了还。我看是董思成出差之前把胆子都借给你了是吧！”  
黄旭熙不畏装凶的好哥哥，还抽出一张纸巾，肢体扭捏成如花的模样。造作地模仿李永钦的口吻：“锟哥不是男人锟哥不是男人”  
“黄！旭！熙！”

李永钦看着眼前两个活宝，手里的咖啡见了底。时间也不早了，他看看手表，他们仨这么晚还留在公司就是在等会计部加急的报表，可怎么这个点了还没个信。李永钦一个哈欠接一个，拿起外套拉着还在逗乐的两人就往外走。  
“再不走，你们俩等会又要说没车了，然后好直接和我一个车去我家蹭住是吧。”李永钦几乎半拖着黄旭熙到了电梯间。  
“别啊，Ten哥你家的落地窗可以看到游轮诶。今天去你家啦，反正明天还要加班，一起来公司多顺路啊。”黄旭熙一只手被李永钦拖着另一只手还在不断怂恿钱锟加入自己的耍赖队伍。  
“哟，你倒是顺路了。想得美。”李永钦走到电梯前，发现它正好停在这一层。“今天你是不走运，电梯都不作美。走啦走啦。”

黄旭熙蹭车计划失败。

[黄旭熙？他怎么在这儿？]等电梯再次关闭门时，金廷祐抱着文件从另一侧的拐角慢慢走了出来。楼梯间的声控灯一个接一个的熄了，金廷祐拿起厚厚的报表朝自己脑袋砸了砸，心里的平衡向某一边倾斜了，他暗暗做了个决定。

-2-

“拜托拜托，哥你就帮我这一次忙啦。你下次再去好嘛，我听说下周还有一次的。”金廷祐半个身子几乎是瘫软在金道英的办公桌上，像小狗一样翻来覆去打滚。  
现在是午休时间除了会议室里还在商量下月方案的组长李泰容和苦命组员，其他人都被楼下新开张的城市梦之餐厅的限时折扣俘获了，整个27层寥寥无人。  
金道英别着嘴，望了眼走廊尽头的会议室，刚把视线移回自己办公桌，就和金廷祐最擅长的狗狗求助眼对上。“哎。”金道英用掌心捂住双眼，他甚至后悔今天出门的时候为什么没好好抓个头，要不然这会儿就可以打着要去找满总的油头开溜了。

金廷祐看对方正在回避自己，做消极处理，便一个鲤鱼打挺从桌子上起来，改成坐在桌子边缘，用蜷缩成爪子的手挠着金道英新买的紫色针织毛衣，开始他的必杀技：可爱颂。  
“哥，我必须要去嘛，和海外部对口的就是你们部门嘛，你说怎么办怎么办啊！我在宣传部除了你还能问谁嘛，你说怎么办怎么办啊！我们俩一个姓四舍五入也是兄弟啦，咱大哥对你多好，你也要对我好嘛，你不这样想嘛~”

“别挠了新买的衣服。”金道英忍住想打军体拳的冲动，抓住金廷祐的爪子。“别挠了别挠了别挠了 新买的新买的新买的”金道英正色，口气虽不重但态度却很坚决。

金廷祐不依，软的不行那就来硬的。他坐起身来，把后背靠在金道英办公桌隔板的边缘，右手拿起一只圆珠笔别到耳朵后面，像是做声带模仿一样，用一口和实习生学来的东北口音瞪着金道英说道：“哥，以前也没瞅见你对啥新玩楞有兴趣啊，咋这次这么急赤白脸地非要去呢。”他边说边抖着腿，眉毛扭到一起嘴巴还故意突出来，好像混混都是这样的。

金道英本有点不耐烦的，看到他这样脾气一下子都没了。只强忍着笑意，控制住表情，说道：“祐啊不是哥不跟你换，是哥那天和别人约好了...去帮忙，你说我又不去怎么跟你换嘛。”金廷祐闻声再不装腔作势了，只耷拉着脸，像一只落水狗一样，嘀嘀咕咕地就从桌子上下来，背对着金道英就往门口走。“之前求我的时候，说什么我是最亲爱的弟弟，帮你搞到联系方式，就成被遗弃的工具人了。什么世道啊。算了我还想什么想，本来就不该去，还抢着给人家送人头... ...”

金道英望着金廷祐灰溜溜的背影，还有点担心。毕竟他不轻易求人，而且放弃的也比想象中快，什么时候金廷祐成了一个可以按正常人逻辑思考事物的人了。金道英呆站在原地，一直目送金廷祐出去，一副忧心忡忡的模样。

刚从会议室出来的李泰容也站在原地，看着面前人乱成一团的毛衣和头发，马上变成一副气鼓鼓的模样。

-  
两小时后  
“廷祐啊，哥报名了，我把请柬和证明交给你们部门前台了。听前台说，你早退了。那你下午记得去公司取啊，明儿周六就来不及了。”

金廷祐本已经回到家开始自闭，咻咻的信息像是心脏复苏剂，把活力十足的金廷祐又召唤了回来。  
刚开心了10秒，又一声咻咻响起。

“还有，下周之前帮我买一套像样的衣服，用之前给你的那张卡就行。”  
没事，能去联谊会，就算是当工具人也是世界上最快乐的粉红工具人。  
或者叫姜饼人好了，可爱，甜腻腻的。  
下次见到道英哥就把自己备注从「最亲爱的弟弟」改成「金姜饼人」好了，金廷祐又暗暗做了个决定。

-3-  
虽然黄旭熙拒绝，钱锟还是帮他好好捯饬了一番才罢休。临出门之前，黄旭熙放不下执念又问了十来次。  
“真的不能一起去么”  
“不一起去我怕别人一直找我搭话 我吃不好”  
“自助餐诶 中西式一起的，大佬。”  
又有偶尔看到镜子自我感叹“真suai！”

从黄旭熙看到镜子到现在又拖沓了十分钟，他在镜子前左摆摆右照照，没有选择较为正式的西装套装，钱锟了解这小子的目的也不是去结交什么新欢的，就给他配了一套舒服的冬日出行装。白色的内搭外面搭配了一件红黄蓝条纹相间的长款衬衣，驼色的呢绒外套很好的融合了他微泛咖啡色的发色，一条灰色的针织围巾避免夜里忽然降温。黄旭熙开玩笑说钱锟这是在自己身上玩奇迹卡卡呢，钱锟嘴上威胁着要抽走围巾，手上又拿来一个深单色的小背包，奇迹卡卡拒绝接受过多搭配。反倒是拿出了一直收在包装盒里的那瓶略甜的玫瑰轻调香水。喷一下往里走一趟，又喷一下再转一圈，钱锟嫌这什么小女孩味道，黄旭熙笑笑说，玫瑰香多好啊，配自己。搭配好后，他又回到镜子前左照照右摆摆。

钱锟窝在懒人沙发里，望着这间不大却被堆得满满的同居室，一个小复式楼，二楼两个窄窄的单人床和淘宝上58块两套的便携衣柜，楼下有用地毯和懒人沙发堆砌而成的堡垒，堡垒的正对面放着投影和游戏机。厨房和厕浴不大，反而冰箱很大。下层最里面的储藏室被改成了一件小房间。毕竟当初租的时候钱锟和董思成也的确没想到会半路杀出个黄旭熙。不算小但绝对不宽敞的小公寓，三个人住的确是有一些挤。但这段日子钱锟通过和黄旭熙单独相处得出了一个结果，只要有黄旭熙，几人用的公寓都会挤，再大的房间也装不下他的热情，冬天还行，暖暖的。想想夏天钱锟就觉得够呛。

“其实，思成等会儿的飞机从大阪飞回来，我要去接他，所以才不能陪你一起去。”钱锟摆弄着手机没有看黄旭熙，停顿了一下，又补充道：“一开始没和你说，是思成的决定。他这次回来估计会有点情绪，正好我留在家里开解开解他。”  
黄旭熙在镜子前不断摆动的臭屁劲下去了。站在原地愣了一会儿，又配合着钱锟的点头和“没事，你别有负担好好玩。”，混成一颗定心丸吞了下去。  
“外面好像下雪了，你当心点！  
“知道啦！”  
玄关被四处乱扔的球鞋帆布鞋挡住了出路，黄旭熙猫着腰跨了好大一步才勉强踏入门口的安全区，他蹲下提提鞋。好像是搭着钱锟的一句“联谊顺利啊，行的话，晚上就别回来了。”这样出门的。  
黄旭熙是没想到自己不光晚上回不来，现在连联谊的门口都进不去。傻呆呆的站在签到处，啊，还有邀请函这个东西么？可能掉到某双球鞋里的钥匙能够替他回答这个问题吧。

-4-  
“对不起金先生，我们再次核查过了，登记处并没有您的信息。”红门外的工作人员有礼貌地把这张根本没有入库信息的“邀请函”退还到金廷祐手里，并露出礼貌而尴尬的微笑，眉眼间像是写着几个大字：后面还有人排队呢，麻利地走吧。

金廷祐觉得自己花了三个小时搭配好的三件套小西装和头顶发丝间还未融化的冰丝都受到了侮辱。为了不显得过于商务或者油腻，金廷祐特意选择了一套非常适合冬天穿的搭配。最里层是黑色的衬衣，薄薄一件灰色的毛衣加上深灰色的收身马甲，外搭细白条纹状的灰色大衣，虽是一身灰，但金廷祐高挑的身材比例让收腰的部分和微微张开的肩部胸部线条搭配的很舒适。现在可好，精心打扮一番现在连门都进不了，这会儿联谊都开始了，不知道对方会不会在里面。金廷祐急的在红门外直打转转，一会儿又打起了退堂鼓，可想想还是咽不下那口气，最起码也得讨个说法。于是，他第一个想法便是兴师问罪，可金道英的口气像是完全不知晓的。毕竟现在他的卡还在自己手里，他倒是没有惹自己生气的必要。

收拾好登记处物品和记录的工作人员见金廷祐还没走，就笑着脸建议他先去三楼的咖啡厅坐坐，他们再去找主办方确认一下，看是不是有什么纰漏，这一层都是会议厅可没有可以坐着等的地方。金廷祐跟着假笑工作人员来到三楼，放着爵士音乐的咖啡厅的确是个等待的好选择，看了一眼放在桌上的价目表，哈哈，金廷祐笑道，法人金道英的黑卡也会觉得这是个好选择的。

工作人员拿走了证明单，邀请卡留给了金廷祐，现在他正像FBI探员一样用茶座上摆放的牙签试图分开邀请卡的几层纸，看能不能找到假冒伪劣的痕迹。  
忽的，他的后背被重重地拍了一下。  
“哎一股，这不是满社的金道英金代理么，没想到在这里能见到你啊。”一个略带酒气的男人做到了金廷祐身边。  
“诶？”金廷祐没有反应过来，反而下意识地环顾了一下四周。咖啡厅角落的一个背景一晃而过。  
“哎，我刚才在那边看着你就像。问了刚走过去的服务生，果真是金道英金代理啊。好久不见啊，自从上次美国时代广场的合作之后，你也不常来我们公司坐坐。今天可算抓住你了。”  
金廷祐歪着头脑袋里疯狂盘算着面前中年男子的醉话，现在只能肯定他把自己和金道英弄混了，还因为证明上说自己是金道英而对此确信不疑。金廷祐恍惚间有一丝怀疑，难道人变老了不光会变丑视力还会变不好么。莫啊，唯一咧。  
不过，既然是公司上的生意伙伴还是不要得罪的好。金廷祐虽然思想奇特，但孩子不缺心眼。便笑着打哈哈，和男子一唱一和。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，下周我们公司正好有个案子和贵公司合约结算，你们会计部徐部长有和你提这事么，好像出了一点麻烦。幸亏及时重新清关报单了，要不指不定多麻烦呢......”

那个背影，在哪儿见过呢。很眼熟，发色也有一些。金廷祐时不时点着头，思想却乘着风在空间的波浪里漂浮着。某种从童话里逃脱出来的记忆载体，混在了暖哄哄的空气中。金廷祐慢慢转过头，随着感觉闭上了眼。它甜甜的，像街角刚出炉的鲜花饼，又像在田野里赤脚追逐的恋人微笑，那是玫瑰的味道。是他取名的玫瑰的少年。

“啊！是金廷祐么？”  
就像那时在街角坠入瞬间迷乱的爱恋一样，这一次也是黄旭熙先给童话涂上了色彩，是他先开了头。金廷祐睁开眼，就像仙女教母终于实现了灰姑娘的愿望一样，黄旭熙又一次听到了他的迫切的恳求。  
“是金廷祐吧，是吧？金廷祐！”黄旭熙走上前来，像是要张开双臂一样。  
“不，不是金廷祐。”

-5-

“不，不是金廷祐。”  
这不可能是金廷祐说的，他现在根本说不出话，就像两年前在机场和黄旭熙分别的时候一样，黄旭熙说他没有社交账号，他在背包旅行，他要金廷祐把自己的地址给他，他会给金廷祐写信。他会把金廷祐的家变成最后一站，变成他旅途的目的地。金廷祐说他无赖，自己可不傻，板着脸，一边夸张地骂着一边转身，像是毫无留念地就要往登机口走，可走没两步又心软了，摸摸荷包里早就揣好了的自己所有的联系方式，地址甚至连小学地址都没落下，磨磨蹭蹭地终于还是转过身去。可一抬头，那人连人影都没有了。上了飞机，眼泪自己往下掉，金廷祐哭了一路，硬是把从乌克兰到屋里头所有的路都哭湿了一样，转过身后，金廷祐就没再说过一句话。

“他是金道英啊。满社的金代理啊对吧，金代理这小子认错人了，别管他。我们接着喝”莫与醉汉气，莫与疯人语。这个很有可能是自己公司大客户部门的管理人，金廷祐只两头看。

“啊，这分明就是金廷祐啊。”黄旭熙被欣喜若狂冲散的理智慢慢找了回来，脸也随之沉了下来。他边说边盯着金廷祐像是寻求着什么等待了很久的答案。  
怎么办呢？要再一次逃跑么。不！上次逃跑的人可不是我。  
金廷祐恍惚了一下，之后便惊讶与为什么自己要感到哪怕一丝愧疚。那个趁自己背过身逃跑的人明明就是黄旭熙。  
“是啊，我是金道英啊。哎哎，部长。您先坐，可别操心了。”金廷祐扶着这个某某部长，像是扶着金道英今后的每一份工资一样，像托菩萨一样把他托回了座椅上，再和站在一旁的服务生狂打眼色。

还没等服务生领会到金廷祐闪烁的大眼睛到底想传达什么，黄旭熙把金廷祐拉到咖啡厅靠窗的一侧，力道很大，黄旭熙着急的时候就会这样，就像他开心的时候就会张开嘴大笑，还会拍手一样。金廷祐本以为自己会很反感黄旭熙突然的行为，可此时他只是乖乖的被拖着走的，他的眼睛还急着看清这段时间内他的改变，他的眉形，他鼻子的轮廓，他眨眼的频率，生气的时候紧闭的嘴巴，眼睛喜欢直勾勾地盯着某个地方。而对于反抗什么的，金廷祐连同这么久的或懊恼或生气，或后悔或期待都变得空白一片，和窗外酒店露台被雪覆盖的茫茫一片一样一样。那是日积月累的想念在一夜之间忽然堆积的结果。

“我知道你还在生我的气，你站在着儿就一会。”黄旭熙把金廷祐像是钉桩子一样轻轻牵引到了窗户旁边。他本来紧抓的金廷祐的手腕这会儿已经有点泛红，他和站在已经熟睡的某某部长旁边的服务员对视了一眼，又扭过头看向金廷祐。黄旭熙松开了手，就在同一时刻，金廷祐的另一只手自发地捉住了正准备抽离的黄旭熙的手，只一会儿，金廷祐又松开了。他别过头去，甚至是整个身子，又整个的背了过去。  
即使是背对着黄旭熙，金廷祐还是能透过玻璃的反射清楚地看到黄旭熙脸上的笑容。是带着一点点酷酷的笑，是诡计得逞的小得意，也带着腼腆的影子。他低低的声音穿过金廷祐的耳朵。“你别动。”  
童话被倒放了，这次是匹诺曹的故事，男孩变回了木偶，他真的一动不动，除了急躁不安的心和不停搜索着四周的眼珠。老式的胶片电影，即使是最简单的蒙太奇也需要倒带用剪刀来剪切，重新剪辑过的故事，打乱了顺序，有可能出现不同的结局么？

过了多久呢，十秒，两分钟，五分钟，还是两年呢。金廷祐逐渐耷拉下脑袋，他现在似乎不再怕这种被心酸一下子裹挟的滋味了。不再为痛苦而痛苦，他恨的就是这一点。哪怕是现在，只要黄旭熙站到他面前他还是会一下败下阵来。曾经的他为了抵抗这种无奈，他将自己的痛苦和不甘用镊子挑选出来，粘黏成一部足以放映的催泪影片。可这不争气的决心和记忆就像储存不良的老式胶片，只会在见到光的一瞬间变得苍白失效，反而那些被剪辑过剩下的碎片，那些被丢弃在铁盒子要被废弃的曾经快乐的回忆却得到了妥善的保存，在某一日，只有它们拥有重见天日的机会。泪又滴到手背上，金廷祐苦笑，他剪辑的催泪影片可不是要这么催自己的泪啊。真是个不争气的家伙呢。金廷祐摆摆脑袋，用手背擦干脸颊的泪。眼睛却在面前雪白的空地上打了直。

他鼻息呼出的气息把玻璃染的也白白一大块，他用手擦着，擦掉一大块白雾出现一大块白雪空地，和空地上一个移动的黑点。  
黑点？  
金廷祐又抹了把眼泪，把身子靠近了玻璃。真的有个一直在动的黑点，是黄旭熙。他在被白雪覆盖了的露台上踱步走着，走的很慢，走几步还朝咖啡厅的玻璃处看几眼。

-6-  
一步两步，一个歪歪扭扭的字母接着另一个，还有在字母下方一个更大的标准的图形。黄旭熙的鼻头都被冻红了，他没来得及拿上锟给他准备的围巾。他有时还用上手一起扒拉着雪。他不断吸着鼻子，嘴里嘟囔着一些没有意义的气声。他走几步就抬头看看金廷祐，看他还在不在。

他原以为他了解金廷祐，即使他们相处的时间并不长，但他认为他对金廷祐的了解就像金廷祐对自己的一样，是天生的，是一接触就能升温的，是像在冬天里，就该穿上大一号的棉袜在懒人沙发堆里抱着彼此，都该是理所当然的。可他一时冲动的决定，或是彼此在对方幼稚的冲动下被激发的更幼稚的冲动，变成吹灭了他们雪山木屋里的油灯的罪魁祸首。他们就像两个在雪山里迷路了的傻瓜，不愿意喊不愿意叫，好像谁先说话了就输了，他们只会一个人忍着冻，在风雪里固执地走着，兜着圈子，一圈又一圈，一次又一次错过彼此，可又舍不得丢下爱。

黄旭熙停了下来，他完成了。喘着气，佝偻着腰像是已经用尽了全身的力量，他的身体比他的心诚实，及膝的积雪让他四肢不断颤抖着。他再一次直起腰，望向咖啡厅的玻璃窗，玻璃窗后变得空荡荡的。  
他“哈”的呼出了好大一口气，鼻头不知道是被冻的还是酸的，不停稀释出鼻涕。“一人一次，很公平嘛。哈。”他的脚轻轻踏着步往露台里走，脚下的积雪发出“叽叽”的声音，讽刺又扎耳，它们在弹奏电影的片尾曲，是终结的旋律，是没有反转的讽刺剧。黄旭熙不懂这些，只觉得它们吵，用通红的手捂住耳朵，还低着头让飘落的雪尽量落到头顶而不是落在脸上从而和泪水混为一谈。

叽叽叽叽 踏踏踏踏  
嘭！

黄旭熙感受到一阵冲力，本就冻僵了的双腿根本没办法站稳，就这么后脑勺朝着积雪躺了下去。是伴着金廷祐的拥抱，这个过来的，冲破了隔阂的拥抱，把他们两个人冲进了白雪的拥抱。  
黄旭熙的四肢陷入了厚厚的积雪里，理智却被这个拥抱冲得散了满地。他呼着气，脸上还都是被冲散的积雪，他们是那么紧贴着，他的颈部甚至还能感受到对方不断呼出的气息。黄旭熙一时间说不出话，只不断地呼出几声没意义的气声，他侧过头瞥着怀中人微微地移动着身子，可怀中人却把他抱得更紧了，再不得动弹的余地。白雪因为这轻微的移动，又发出叽叽的声响，这会儿黄旭熙不嫌它了，反而用不断加速的心跳回复着白雪的。

“啊……廷……廷祐啊”  
“你别动”  
两人贴的太近，金廷祐虽显瘦但整个压在身上还是让人有些喘不上气。黄旭熙像是被金廷祐整个束缚住一样，两个人一起变成了散落在雪地上两个大字型的木偶人。  
“要喘不过气了”黄旭熙用通红的双手环住了怀里的人，身体也不再紧绷而是放松的躺在雪里躺在这个来的有些强势的怀抱里。  
“你不准再动了。”金廷祐还是把脑袋埋在黄旭熙的肩膀上，笔尖轻轻碰着积雪。他把眼睛闭上，脑海里回想起上一次转身后眼前看到的场景，还有那之后数百次重新回到那场景的后悔，像是咬牙切齿地说着，“这次，我抓住你了。”  
黄旭熙笑着，从嘴里跑出来的白气像是要变成去往梦里的阶梯，他松开手，抹去脸上融化成水的飘雪，又揉了揉金廷祐的脑袋。  
“嗯”  
黄旭熙回复的很简短，却因为是在耳边说的，连声音都带着温柔的触感。说完，黄旭熙侧过头轻轻地在金廷祐的劲边亲着，从锁骨一直到耳边。

最后在金廷祐的耳边留下一句。  
“这次咱们谈完恋爱再分手吧。”  
片尾曲是伴着白雪被践踏的哭声结束的，可彩蛋是随着这个迟到了两年的拥抱开始的。黄旭熙和金廷祐要一起看完这个比正片更长的彩蛋，他们的爱情里是没有剪辑，没有设计的光影只有真实的争吵和幼稚的怄气。可现在，他们就这么一直抱在一起，两个人的外套都滲湿了，是被从乌克兰飘来的雪、爱、教训滲湿的。他们温柔的，强烈的，幼稚的，妥协的爱的影片会一直播放下去，直到转动摇杆的手再也抬不动，那时候的他们会在那一片白色的幕布下，带着笑，让双唇贴近再缓缓闭上双眼。

-放映结束-

彩蛋：  
“哟 先生你醒啦。金先生已经结过账了刚刚走了。”  
“哎呀这小子怎么走了，刚刚不还在...在窗户旁边的么。不就是这儿的么。哎哎，小伙子你过来，我眼神不好，你们这露台上怎么还有图案啊，特意设计的？”  
“哪儿啊，可没听说过。”  
“你快来看看，这些的什么啊。”  
“S...SORRY? ”  
“你看他下面是不是还画了个鸡蛋啊？”  
“是...是花生吧？”  
是❤️啊

END


End file.
